beastboy's 100
by stormygirl335
Summary: the titans get test reports and some one has some shocking scores!   better than it sounds! promise!


~Stormy: I have terrible insomnia right now and can't sleep…

Lyra: so she decided to write this school related one shot….

Avery: even though school has been out for like 3 weeks…

Luna: we own nothing…

Jay: and everything all at once. ~

Every year the titans have to take tests, almost like assessments, to see if they keep up with there curriculum for there age group. This is one reason they are able to stay out of school, the other reason was because it was easier to do it this way, less hassle for them. The titans had taken the tests and had gotten there grade reports. It had the new grades, and the grades of the past four years they had to take the tests. Robin announced his scores first "I got an 87% on my English, and a 92% on my math." He smiled and continued as he said "I also got an 82% on my history, and 90% on my science. Compared to last few years my scores are the same, what about you guys?" cyborg had and ear to ear grin as he said "I got cha beat in science and math with a 92% and 93%! Booyaha!" he did his victory dance as robin glared at him and said "well what did you get in English and history?" "….80% and 80%." CY gave a slight sad face before perking up again and looking at the other three. "What did yall get on your tests?" starfire gave a large grin and answered by saying "I believe I did most excellent by your earthly standards this year friends! I got the 70% in history, the 71% in English, the 72% in science and the 73% in mathematics!" the two boys gave her a smile. Robin, the walking traffic light gave star a smile and said, "Compared to last year you did great!" "But I believed you said that the 50's where a good number also?" responded starfire. Robin felt his face heat up, and cyborg chuckled and said "they where ok star, but being in the 70's is even better than the fifties." Starfire nodded and smiled, understanding now .raven said, in her usual monotone voice, "I got 98% in English, 95% in math, 96% in science, and a 92% in history." Robin came out of his stupider and looked over at beast boy. "What did you get?" it was a simple question, easy enough to answer… right? Wrong, Beastboys ears drooped and he gave a nervous chuckle as he said "ya know, same old, same old." starfire gave him a questioning look and said "friend beast boy, I do not do the recalling of what your last year scores where." Here she turned to the other and addressed them with the question "do you recall friend Beastboys score?" everyone glanced at each other and slowly shook there head no. they all looked at beastboy. "What was your score last year green bean?" cyborg looked at his and continued "I don't even remember you telling us before…" he trailed off and looked at beastboy suspiciously. Beastboys eyes widened a little bit and he said "I don't…I don't remember my scores. Hehe…" he gave a nervous chuckle right before raven deadpanned with "your scores from last year are on your sheet." Beastboy sighed and said "look, I never told you my scores because I didn't really want to share them… there not that big of a deal guys…" raven rolled her eyes thinking to her self '_Beastboys scores can't be __**that **__low._' She then used her black aura to pull the paper from his hands. He gave a slight yelp as it was ripped from his hands and put into ravens. She looked at the slightly crumpled paper and her eyes widened. "English 100%, math 100%, history 100%, and science 101%. How did you get 101% on your science assessment! Hell, how did you get 100% on everything else?" At this point every one was staring at beastboy. He sighed once more and said "dudes, I had scientists for parents, and then with drill sergeant mento its no surprise I would have to learn about a lot of things… oh and I got the extra credit right on the test." He finished nonchalantly. Everyone went bug eyed before promptly fainting.

~jay: did you love it?

Avery: did you hate it?

Lyra: plz review!

Luna: or stormy will sent me after you!

Stormy: yha yha*yawns* what they said…


End file.
